CHOOSING LOVE
by MandyAnderson
Summary: One Word: Wanky. Please encourage some gleeks to read my stories. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_**Finally**_, " Tina sighed as she reached the bar. It had been a harrowing day and all she wanted to do was just have a drink and relax.

Her sister's wedding had gone off without a glitch, but she was happy the day was almost over. Weddings always made her feel like she should also be settling down and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. It is the fact that Rachel was two years younger than her and had married Finn, her boyfriend since college, exacerbated that feeling.

She enjoyed her job as a freelance journalist, but she wasn't in one place long enough to really make a connection with anyone, not even mentioning settle down with anyone. The last time she'd had a steady boyfriend was in college, and even then she hadn't liked the restrictions being committed to one person only put on her. She had always been a wild one and had wanted to explore and experience everything. Being in a relationship had restricted her in a way that had put her off the whole institute. She didn't like asking for permission.

Weddings, however, woke up that secret part of her that longed to share her life with someone. To wake up in the morning next to a person you loved and knew that no matter what happened, he would be there with you to support you and cherish you. Nobody could truly say they never wanted that.

Shaking the nostalgia, she caught the barman's eye and called him over with a smile, admiring his stylishly messy blonde hair and his strong jaw line.

"_**What can I do for you gorgeous**__?_" he asked when he reached her, and she had to stifle a laugh at his obvious flirting. She was wearing a knee-length and strapless sky-blue bridesmaid dress that complimented her golden-brown skin. Her long black hair was clipped together at the top, leaving the bottom half of her hair flowing over her bare shoulders. Her make-up was subtle and focused on her brown eyes. All-in-all she had been happy with the result that morning, and she had been beyond grateful to Rachel for choosing a dress that wasn't awful.

"_**I'll have a white wine, please**__,"_ she replied, batting her eyelashes a bit.

As he moved away to comply her request, she took a moment to admire his ass before turning and scanning the crowd behind her. The rest of the wedding guests were chatting at tables placed around the dance floor or standing and talking in groups. Some of them she knew, like her family and old family friends, but mostly she didn't have a clue that they were. There were a couple of guys sitting at the bar as well, but she didn't know any of them either.

She had only returned from England the day before and had missed the rehearsal dinner, further adding to the fact that she was quite clueless as to whom the rest of the guests were. Luckily she had never been the type of person to worry about the amount of friends she had, and just watching the people mill around was enough entertainment for her.

The barman returned with a glass of chilled white wine and as she took the first sip, she felt her muscles slowly relaxing. This was exactly what she needed to stop thinking her stupid thoughts of settling down and sharing her life with someone. That path isn't for me, she thought, with only a twinge of sadness.

She turned around and leaned her back to the bar, crossing her legs as she watched the milling guests again. She was trying to name all the familiar faces when she saw him.

He was sitting at a table directly across from her, and he was watching her, his smoldering eyes roving over her body and leaving a tingling path over her skin in its wake.

She had no trouble naming him. It was Mike.

She finally managed to break her gaze away from him and she turned around again, grabbing her wine and almost downing the full glass.

She hadn't seen him in ten years, but there was no mistaking those intensely dark eyes or that impossibly sensual and strong mouth. She knew that if he smiled, both his cheeks would dimple and his eyes would narrow in humor.

What was he doing here? She didn't even know that Rachel knew him. Was he a friend of Finn's? And what did it matter who he knew, he couldn't be here!

Ten years ago, when she had been seventeen, Mike had been her boyfriend. He had been her first and the only guy to ever make her feel like settling down wouldn't be such a bad thing. Until he cheated on her. Her heart had been broken and she'd felt as if the world was ending. When she had confronted him about it, he hadn't said a word. He just left and she hadn't seen him again.

Until today.

She had finished school in a daze and left for the farthest university that would take her. She eventually started dating again, but she never felt the same passion that he could elicit with only a breath with anyone else. When she finished her degree, she had said goodbye to everything that would tie her down, her boyfriend at the time included, and started traveling the world, only returning every now and then to visit her family.

And now he was here, looking at her like he wanted to strip her clothes off and ravish her on the dance floor. Why would he do that? He had made it abundantly clear that she was nothing more than a good way to waste some time. Someone easily replaceable by another.

Maybe he just wants to unnerve me, she rationalized. Well he was doing a pretty good job of it. Flashes of memory kept popping into her head, making her cheeks warm and liquid fire run through her veins. She remembered how his hands used to run over her body when he used massage oils on her. So sensual that sometimes he didn't even have to go close to her erogenous areas for her to become more aroused than ever. And when he had taken her that first time and her body had opened up for him, she had felt more pleasure than ever in her life.

"_**Are you okay lady?"**_

The question startled her out of her vivid memories and she focused on the barman who was looking at her questioningly.

"_**Yeah, yes I'm fine. I'm sorry; I must have spaced out a bit there."**_ She smiled winningly and he seemed to relax a bit.

"_**That's okay, it happens to me as well. Sometimes your brain can come up with better scenarios than what you're currently in. I'm Sam, by the way."**_

"_**Tina, I'm the bride's sister**_**," **Tina said as she took the hand he offered.

"_**Ash,"**_ he said as he studied her again, _**"so you're the elusive Tina. I know your sister quite well and she's always talking about you and everything you've done. I must say, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."**_

His green eyes crinkled as he smiled and Tina felt herself relax again. So what if Mike was here, she didn't have to talk to him. She didn't even have to acknowledge him if she didn't want to.

"_**I wouldn't believe everything you hear," **_she said with a smile.

"_**Well the rumors of your beauty seem to be true…"**_

Tina could feel a blush creeping up her neck. Sam definitely knew how to be a charmer. Usually that would raise a red flag, but for now, she was content just chatting to him and trying to get her equilibrium back after seeing Mike again.

"_**How do you know Rachel," **_she asked, trying to steer the subject to safer waters. She had a feeling he realized it as he flasher her that dashing smile again. He really was quite attractive and she could tell his body would be amazing to look at once he got rid of his clothes.

"_**I moved here a couple of years ago and bought that bar next to the petrol station. Rachel came in there one night with a couple of friends and we got to chatting. I told her about my mobile bar service and she sometimes recommends me to her catering clients. I go out with her and Finn sometimes."**_

As they talked some more, Tina relaxed and almost managed to fool herself into forgetting that Mike was in the same room as her. Sam was an excellent conversationalist and had her choking on her drink a couple of times with laughter as he told her about his bar and the eccentric patrons.

Tina was on her third glass of wine when Sam moved off to help another patron. She was sipping at the drink when she felt the air around her change and a heavy feeling settle in her stomach. She immediately knew what was happening. Looking to her left, she had to gulp as she saw who was leaning on the bar counter next to her.

Mike.

In ten years, he hadn't aged much. He still had that rugged good looks and his sandy brown hair was still long and worn in a half ponytail. Sure, there were signs of aging in the lines around his eyes and corners of his mouth, but she might as well have been looking at a ghost.

"_**So the jet-setting Tina returns to her humble origins,"**_ he said with a smirk while his eyes once again made trip over her body.

Tina narrowed her eyes at his tone of voice, but was determined not to let him see how much he affected her. She could see Sam watching them out the corner of her eyes and that gave her a bit more confidence.

"_**You don't think I would miss my own sister's wedding do you?"**_ She said raising one of her eyebrows. It was an interviewing trick she had picked up a while ago and she knew it made her look aloof.

"_**I guess not, although it was interesting to find out that my cousin is marrying my ex-girlfriends sister. I didn't see that one coming."**_

That bit of information, while explaining why Mike was here, also threw her for a second. Finn was Mike's cousin? For some reason that just sounded so unreal. Tina had known Finn for a while now and they were absolutely nothing alike.

"_**Rachel never mentioned that you were related to Finn. But I guess she wouldn't have a reason to as practically no one ever knew we were dating, did they,"**_ Tina asked with a bitterness to her voice.

Their relationship had always been secret because of their age difference. She had been seventeen to his twenty-two and her parents would have freaked out had they known. That was part of the attraction she guessed, the thrill of defying her parent's wishes.

An emotion flashed across his features and he turned away for a second. Tina didn't know if the emotion was anger or something else, but it was interesting to wonder how he would remember those times now.

"_**Well, it's good to see you again. You're just as delectable as you were ten years ago."**_

Tina had almost thought he was giving her a compliment, but after that last bit she felt her temper rising again.

"_**And you're just as arrogant as you always were," **_she said with a huff.

"_**I seem to remember you loved my arrogance"**_

Her heart was pounding in her chest and as she looked into his eyes, she could feel a tingling feeling spreading through her most sensitive area. Suddenly she wanted him to touch her, her body almost crying out for it and the sensations in her nether regions intensifying. He kept her gaze and she could see that he wanted the same thing.

Why not, her body seemed to ask. How can you resist when you know what he can do with you, how he can tune your body that it sings?

An image of the last time she saw him came to her mind and she forcefully steered her mind away from the direction it was heading into.

He hadn't even said sorry when she confronted him, and that above everything else had haunted her. She had begged him to explain, but he had refused, turning away and driving off.

"_**I might have liked it back then," **_she said, turning away to regain some of her composure, _**"but I've learned to appreciate the finer things in life since then."**_

Anger flashed in his eyes when she looked back at him and the bottom of her stomach seemed to tighten.

"_**What do you want Mike,**_" she asked.

He didn't say anything while those chocolate eyes studied her, his gaze dropping to her breasts and then back up to her eyes.

"_**I think it's pretty obvious what I want, Tina. The question is, are you going to admit that you want the same thing?"**_

Her heart seemed to stop as she tried to process what he had just said. Had he really just propositioned her? Her mind conjured an image of the two of them, naked and sweating, writhing on a bed and growling and moaning their pleasure. Her heart immediately started up again, beating quicker than it had before as it pumped blood south, flooding her with wetness.

She tried in vain to push the erotic image from her head, but it was difficult to do while her eyes were locked to his. She could see the promise in his deep brown eyes and as she stared into his eyes, she saw him lift his hand and softly trace his fingers down her bare arms, sending a shudder through her body and finally allowing her to wrench her gaze away from him.

She turned away from him even as she felt him move closer to her, his musky smell enveloping her and teasing her senses.

Come on Tina, she scolded herself, pull yourself together. This is Mike, remember?

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Tina turned back to him and put her hand on his chest. The contact sent a bolt of energy through her arm, but she ignored it and gently pushed him back.

Thankfully he didn't resist and moved away just enough to not crowd her personal space anymore, giving her more room to breathe without his heady scent surrounding her.

"_**I'm flattered,"**_ she said, trying not to sound like he was affecting her at all, even though she knew that he had noticed her reaction to his words, _**"but I'm afraid it's not that easy. You see, unfortunately for you, I know you're a bastard. And while that might work for you in other, situations, I won't let myself be used by you. So please, do me a favor and leave me alone. I really wouldn't want to make a scene at my little sister's wedding."**_

As she was talking, she could feel the old anger welling up in her again, making her words carry that anger with them. She could also see the lust in Mike's eyes disappear and a scowl take its place, his eyebrows drawing down and shadowing it's chocolate depths, causing her heart to stutter for a couple of beats before picking up its pace again.

"_**Do not talk to me like you're better than me, little Tina. You, unlike me, don't know all the facts of everything that happened."**_

His voice was low and dangerous, sending a tingle of fear down her spine.

Swallowing down her apprehension, she leveled her best condescending look at him.

"_**I doubt that's true, Mike. The fact is you, unlike me, were too coward to tell me how you really felt and decided that fucking somebody else would get your point across just as good. Don't come to me now when according to you I wasn't enough for you back then. You had your chance."**_

She was proud of herself for keeping the level of her voice down, even though the anger and left over hurt still churned inside her and roared to be let out. She wished she could slap him and appease of some of the feelings.

Even though his eyes were shadowed, she could still see some emotions burning in its depths. When he spoke, his voice shook with the effort of controlling those emotions from bursting forth.

"_**I never thought you weren't enough for me. Maybe I didn't deal with a couple of things in the right way, but that was NEVER the issue."**_

Tina felt like she'd been gut-punched. The emotion in his voice and words struck her core, and for the first time, she thought she might not have all the facts.

She was staring into his eyes again, trying to read the emotions hidden there when she suddenly became aware of her surroundings again as she heard Sam speak up.

"_**Tina?"**_

She wrenched her eyes away from Mike's and looked over the counter at the sexy barman.

"_**Yeah,"**_ she replied, her voice breathy and uneven.

"_**You okay,**_" he asked, his eyes seeming to read hers.

Tina looked back at Mike. The emotion she had seen there was gone now and he was looking at Sam with a challenge in his eyes. Sam didn't back down and stared back at him. Tina could see the muscles in his right hand bunching.

"_**Yes, I'm fine. This is Mike,"**_ she said, trying to diffuse the tension. "_**He just came over to say hello. He was just about to go back to his table."**_

At her words, Mike turned to her again, his eyes hardening. He looked at her for a second before replying.

"_**Yes, my date is probably wondering where I got off to."**_

These words shocked Tina more than anything else he had said that night.

His date?

Anger welled up in her and she had to work to not show it on her face. She couldn't believe she had almost believed his impassioned words. He was here with a date, but he had been propositioning her. How dare he tell her she didn't have all the facts when he had just made it abundantly clear that he was definitely the type of guy who couldn't settle for one woman?

She watched, speechless, as he turned and walked away. Sure enough, when he got to his table, there was a blond woman sitting next to him. She immediately leaned over and started talking to him, her low-cut red dress almost spilling her generous breasts into his lap.

Anger boiled in her and she turned her back on him in disgust. Sam was still standing there, looking at her with worried eyes.

"_**Was he bothering you? You look upset."**_

"_**Not at all," **_she replied, trying to force the anger to subside. _**"He was just being a jerk. I knew him a long time ago and we didn't get along very well."**_

That wasn't an entire lie, at least. Their parting could definitely be classified as two people who didn't get along well.

"_**Well, don't worry about him, you're here to celebrate, remember?" **_His eyes twinkled as he smiled and even as she smiled back at him, Tina knew that she wouldn't be able to relax again the rest of the night.

A/N: READ & REVIEW

Disclaimer: NOT MINE.

ORIGINAL STORY: Choosing Love by Vernice Brown.


	2. LOST

Chapter 2

"_**How long will you be staying in town?"**_

She could hear the rumble of his voice through his body as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"_**A couple of weeks," **_she mumbled, closing her eyes and trying to snuggle closer to him. He smelled delicious and his body was heaven to lean against.

She was dancing with Sam to a slow song. It had to be a slow, because she was having trouble standing up straight on her own, and she needed his strong arms around her to keep her up.

After the confrontation with Mike, she had started drinking her wine like soda and even indulged in some shooters. It had all been in an attempt to forget the emotions that Mike had so easily awoken in her, and in a way it had worked. Her thoughts were feeling pleasantly dulled and even after her dreary thoughts about not being able to enjoy the night, Sam had managed to cheer her up and push Mike to the back of her head.

Oh, she was still aware of him, make no mistake. Every now and then, she would feel the heat of his stare as she danced with somebody, but it didn't bother her as much. Mike was her past, and she wasn't going to let him affect her happiness. Even if she still was attracted to him.

It was late now, and Sam had taken a break from his duties at the bar as there were only a couple of people left and the other barman could easily take care of any customers. The bride had left hours ago and the revelers had slowly started drifting home after that. Now only the younger guests remained, Mike included.

She could feel his eyes on her now, and when she opened her eyes, it was to look straight into his. She blinked and turned her face up to Sam, pointedly ignoring Mike.

Sam was staring down at her with a strange look in his eyes. When she caught his green eyes, she felt like she had been caught in a net.

Suddenly, she could feel a delicious tingle everywhere their bodies touched and her mind cleared a little bit.

"_**I don't want you to drive tonight,"**_ his voice was low and sultry, and suddenly warmth flooded her veins, sending a spark of heat to her most intimate area.

"_**Why not,"**_ she asked, her voice trembling. She was getting lost in his eyes, their green depths seemed to open and suck her in. She could see lust in those eyes and she felt an answering tug from herself.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and Tina had to force herself not to lick her lips as her gaze fastened to those sensual lines.

"_**Because I think you've had too much to drink**_," he finally said.

"_**How will I get to my room?"**_

Their movements slowed even more than they had already been going and Tina forgot about everyone around them. His legs against her shifted ever so slightly and his thigh brushed against her heated center, almost making her moan in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders tighter.

His head descended toward her and Tina thought he was going to kiss her. She wasn't sure if that was such a good idea or not. She knew she had had more than usual to drink and didn't know if she could trust her own judgment right now, no matter how good it felt.

Luckily she was spared from making a decision when he bypassed her lips and leaned towards her ear instead.

"_**It would be my pleasure to take you,"**_ he growled, his breath on her sensitive ears shooting tingles down her entire body. His hand moved slightly down from her hips and his fingers lightly grazed the globe of her ass.

Tina closed her eyes and gasped. The double meaning in his words wasn't missed by her, but instead of upsetting her, she felt more turned on than ever. Instead of telling him to move his hands, she wanted him to grab her more firmly.

Drunk or not, her imagination was flawless in providing an image of him doing just that, but instead of wearing the dress, she was naked, his fingers making dents in the tender flesh of her back.

Her heart is beating a primal rhythm behind her breast, Tina clumsily stepped back, putting both hands on Sam's chest in an effort to put some space between them.

Instantly he moved his hands from their position and she almost cried out at the empty feeling it left behind. Instead, he put his hands under her elbows and looked down into her face with a worried look.

"_**Are you okay?"**_

"_**I'm fine,"**_ she replied, taking deep breaths. _**"I think I just need some fresh air."**_

"_**Look, you don't have to ride with me, but I really think you shouldn't drive yourself tonight,"**_ he said as he led her to the French doors opening onto a courtyard on the estate the reception was held on.

He was still worried about her, she realized. He didn't have a clue how turned on she was. He thought she needed fresh air because she was tipsy.

She almost laughed at her luck. The whole scene on the dance floor had probably all been in her imagination.

A giggle escaped she and the worry on Sam's face intensified, causing her to laugh louder.

"**I think I better take you home now**," he said and she saw him looking toward the bar. Probably trying to decide whether to leave her and go get his car keys or take her with him.

"_**No really,"**_ she gasped between laughs, "_**I'm fine. Perfect, even. I just really need some fresh air. You need to get back to the bar anyway."**_

"_**Are you sure you're okay?"**_

"_**Yes, really," **_she replied, sobering up a little.

"_**Okay, well don't stay out here too long, and don't leave, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."**_

He lifted his hand to her face and her breath caught as he brushed a lock of hair from her face. Even when he was done, though, he didn't move his hand, softly stroking the side of her face and sending shivers down her spine again.

Forcing herself not to lean into his hand, she tried to focus on what he was saying.

"_**I can't leave,"**_ she finally replied, _**"my keys are in my purse."**_

She had long since given her purse to him to keep behind the bar.

"_**Good," **_he said, his mouth lifting in a small smile again. _**"There's about an hour left before we can close up the bar. I'm going to go help Burt deal with the last minute rush. You stay out here until you feel better and then come back inside, okay?"**_

Tina wasn't sure how she felt about him telling her what to do, but nodded meekly. She watched as he walked back inside and sighed when he disappeared from view.

She sank down on one of the benches and looked around. The courtyard was deserted except for her. She leaned back against the bench and looked up at the starts, trying to make sense of the events of the day.

Of course the wine that she'd drank had some effect on her, but her actions today had been completely out of character for her. Over the last ten years she had hardly ever felt any need to have sex. She hadn't been celibate by any means, but she had never panted for it either.

Maybe she just needed to get laid. It had been a long time since her last lover and she probably just needed to get rid of some steam.

That, of course, posed the problem that she didn't have anyone to blow steam off with. An image of herself and Mike when they were younger filled her mind and she sighed again at what had been lost. She wouldn't let Mike use her for sex, even if that was what she had in mind as well.

To get her mind of her heated core, she thought about the assignment she had just returned from. She had been in England for six months, and though it was a great country and she had loved every day of being there, she had missed home.

"_**Maybe it's time to cut down on the long assignments," **_she muttered to herself.

She had been feeling that way for a while now, and maybe it was a good idea. She could find a stable job in the city and still do what she loved. She would have time for family and friends and wouldn't have to miss out on important days anymore. She might even be able to have a relationship...

Her mind had drifted into a fog as she had imagined what it would be like to stay in one place, but at the last thought her mind cleared again and she huffed.

"_**Yeah, a relationship would be great,**_" she said sarcastically.

Getting up, she decided to have a look around the reception hall, see what she could of the estate. She moved along the side of the building, admiring the landscaping in the light the moon cast on her surroundings.

As she rounded the corner, she saw a coal burning a little ahead of her and she realized someone was smoking there.

Hoping whoever it was hadn't noticed her; she tried to silently back up. Just as she was about to round the corner, the heel of her strappy sandal got caught in the grass and she stumbled and fell on her ass with an _**"oomph"**_.

The person glanced up, and even though she couldn't see his face, she instantly knew who it was.

Of course it was Mike. With her luck, who else would it be?

"_**Tina,**_" there was a question in his voice as he moved to her to help her up.

Batting the hand he held out away, Tina clumsily got to her feet and looked up at his face.

"_**What are you doing all the way out here**_," she asked accusingly.

His eyebrows lifted and a spark of humor lit his dark eyes.

"_**I could ask you the same thing…"**_

"_**I was exploring the estate," **_she replied, puffing up in righteousness.

"_**And I needed a smoke and some peace and quiet. It's too loud in there,"**_ he said with a flick of his head toward the entrance of the hall.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, both remembering the earlier scene. Tina finally looked away from him, shaking her head.

"_**I should have known you'd be a smoker," **_she said, remembering how wild and rough he had always been.

"_**Hey, at least I don't overindulge on alcohol,"**_ he shot back, raising his eyebrows when he noticed that she was swaying slightly.

"_**I had a stressful day,"**_ she mumbled, feeling a little humbled.

"_**You did, did you,"**_ his voice had dropped and when she looked at him again, she saw his gaze was roaming over her body again.

"_**Oh for God's sake, stop looking at me like that," **_she exclaimed, feeling like she should fold her arms over her chest.

"_**Why shouldn't I appreciate such a delicious sight,**_" he asked, walking around her and forcing her to turn around. She could practically feel his eyes like fingers over her body, and she had to suppress a shudder.

When he started moving toward her, she quickly took a few steps back before realizing what she was doing and standing her ground. He came right up to her and she could feel the heat radiating from his body. Her heart-rate had picked up again and she was feeling strangely light-headed.

When she didn't move back, he leaned his head down. She moved her head away before he could touch his lips to her, but he didn't pull back. Instead, he lightly rubbed his nose against her neck and inhaled deeply.

"_**You smell so fucking good,**_" he growled and Tina felt her nipples contract.

She was starting to lose her sense and couldn't help but whimper when she felt Mike's tongue snake out and taste the side of her neck.

"_**You taste good too."**_

Her arms lifted as if pulled by strings to grip his upper arms, and he took it as an invitation to grab her hips, pulling her against his erection.

"_**You feel what you do to me, Tina,"**_ he hissed in her ear, his breath sending goose bumps over her arm. _**"I burn for you."**_

God, she wasn't going to be able to stop him, she realized as he rubbed her sensitive mound against his hard flesh. Her head was spinning with wanton lust, and she knew she was wet.

Mike moved quicker than she could track, pushing her back against the wall and claiming her mouth in a ferocious kiss. She moaned at the intense pressure she felt from both sides, opening her mouth and matching his probing tongue stroke for stroke. She wrapped one hand in his hair, gripping tight and pulling his head back. He let her, and the heat in his eyes undid her.

He wanted her.

Wetness flushed her and she groaned as his thigh pushed her legs apart and rubbed up against her. The pressure sent a shock wave of pleasure straight through her and she thought she would come right then.

He saw the lust in her eyes and bent down again to claim her mouth once more, his hands ripping her dress down and freeing her aching breasts to his touch. She gasped in mingled pleasure and pain as he grabbed her breast and squeezed. Ripping his mouth from hers, he descended on her pebbled nipple and sucked her into his mouth, his teeth grazing the tip and causing a moan to escape her throat. She gripped his hair in both hands and arched her breasts closer to him, needing more.

While his one hand squeezed her free breast, his other moved down to grip her dress and pull the edge over her hips. Leaving the dress, that hand gripped her ass and ground her closer to his thigh, the pleasure intensifying.

The part of her mind that could still think rationally screamed at her to stop, but she couldn't find the will to push him away. She wanted him, and she didn't care about the consequences, she would deal with it tomorrow.

The hand gripping her back loosened and the fingers made their way slowly to the front. Her stomach tensed in anticipation and she mentally begged him to hurry up and touch her where she wanted it the most.

His fingers finally found their way past the thong she was wearing, pushing it aside, and she moaned against his mouth when a finger slid easily through her wet fold.

"_**So wet**_," he moaned, slipping over the fold again and over the sensitive bundle of nerves under the hood.

Unlatching from her breast, he held her gaze as his finger paused at her entrance.

"_**Do you want it,**_" he asked, his breathing uneven.

"_**Yes,"**_ she whimpered, losing all sense of self control, _**"please, Mike**_," she begged.

Her back arched as he plunged that finger deep into her wet channel and he bit off her groan of pleasure.

Grabbing her leg with his other hand he roughly pulled it up until she automatically wrapped it around him, giving him deeper access to her and intensifying her pleasure and making her moan uncontrollably.

"_**That's right my little flower, open up for me,"**_ he whispered in her neck and added another long finger to the first, steadily pumping her until she ground herself on him, keeping rhythm with his strokes.

Tina could feel her orgasm building and she was trying very hard to keep her volume down. It was like a dam that ached to burst, and when he thumbed her clit, her scream of ecstasy was muffled as he ravaged her mouth again. The explosion of her orgasm rushed through her like a freight train, leaving her panting and dizzy.

When her haze lifted a bit, Mike was staring down at her, his eyes heavily lidded with lust.

"_**God you're sexy when you come,"**_ he murmured, his voice low and full of yearning. Hearing that sent another heat wave through her and she didn't protest when he unbuttoned his pants and his throbbing erection sprang free.

"_**I forgot how big you were," **_she whispered, mesmerized by the sight of his need. Slowly, she reached for him and tried to wrap her fingers around him, only making it part of the way. In the faint light of the moon, she could see a drop of moisture on his tip, and her center clenched when he hissed as she thumbed it away.

He grabbed her ass with both his hands, lifting her up against the wall. Wrapping her legs around him, she was almost panting in need when he positioned himself at her entrance. She could feel the head rubbing against her entrance, asking permission to enter and she wanted to shout her consent.

"_**Mike?"**_

The feminine voice shattered her lust like a crystal glass, and all her muscles tensed.

"_**Oh Jesus," **_she chocked, staring at him with realization. _**"That's your girlfriend isn't it?"**_

It wasn't a question, and as soon as the statement left her mouth, she struggled against him to be let down.

He didn't say anything, but he lifted her down and gently set her on her feet. She had to lean against the wall to keep up, because her legs had turned to jelly.

"_**Mike, are you out here," **_came the voice again, closer this time.

"_**Go,"**_ Tina hissed at him, panic taking over her mind. If the gorgeous woman he had been with found them like this, her breasts still free from her dress, she didn't know what she would do.

Mike was still looking at her. There were still traces of lust in his eyes, but she could see anger and disappointment there too. She couldn't believe he was actually disappointed that they were interrupted by his girlfriend.

Dear God, what had she been thinking? The haze of her lust and the drinks she'd had was completely cleared from her mind and she loathed herself for almost letting him fuck her against a wall. Hell, she loathed herself for letting him get her so turned on, never mind everything else that had happened.

"_**Mike, are you there?"**_

She was almost at the corner now, and if she rounded it, there would definitely be a scene.

"_**Please Mike, go,"**_ she begged him, and finally he started moving away, pulling his pants right as he went.

"_**I'm here Quinn,**__"_ he called as he got to the corner and rounded it.

"_**Why were you around the corner?"**_

Tina stood completely still as she listened to them move slowly away, hardly even daring to breathe.

"_**I was having a cigarette,"**_ she heard his reply, their voices thankfully moving further and further away.

"_**Well I want to go home now; the party is winding down…"**_

Tina listened as her whining faded, waiting another second or two before dragging in a deep breath.

As she frantically pushed her breasts back into the dress, the first tear slipped down her cheek.

When her dress was respectable again, she sagged against the wall and allowed the tears to run freely, slipping down until she was sitting in a heap, her shoulders shaking.

A/N: READ & REVIEW

Disclaimer: Not Mine

ORIGINAL STORY: Choosing Love by Vernice Brown.


	3. BE THERE

Chapter 3

Tina was quiet as she sat in the passenger seat of the car. She leaned her forehead against the window and blankly stared out at the scenery flashing past.

Sam was sitting next to her, and she could feel the anxious glances he threw at her every now and then.

He had tried to ask her what was wrong a couple of times, but when she had remained adamant that it was nothing, he had backed off.

She could only imagine what she looked like.

She had sobbed harder than she had in the last ten years and her shoulders were stiff from shaking. When the tears had dried up, she had gotten up and gone straight to the bathroom. There had been no hope for her make-up after that, but a splash of cold water had cleared her head a bit and the hysteria she had been fighting had faded.

She had cleaned up as much as she could and made her way to the bar.

She had toyed with the thought of demanding her purse from Sam, but in the end she didn't want to be rude and throw his care back in his face. Besides, she was pretty sure she wasn't safe behind the wheel of a car tonight.

When Sam had seen her, his face had tensed, his eyes assessing her for signs of any assault. When he hadn't found anything, Tina had almost laughed. She felt like a neon sign was blinking above her head, telling the world what had happened. Instead, it was all inside. All the pain and loathing and anger.

She had asked him if he was ready to leave, and even though she could see there were still customers at the bar, he hadn't hesitated. He was at her side in seconds, her purse and his jacket in his hands.

"_**Let's go," **_he said, taking her hand with his free one.

Instead of cringing away from his touch, she had grabbed him like a life-line and let him lead her to his truck.

Once they were both comfortable, he had turned to her and she had seen the question coming before he even asked her what was wrong.

"_**Nothing,"**_ she had said, turning her head away.

He had reached for her hand again and this time she did pull away.

"_**Tina, please, tell me what's wrong."**_ His voice had been gentle but demanding, almost like he needed to know.

"_**I told you nothing is wrong,"**_ she snapped, feeling bad when he flinched back. "_**Can we please just go now," **_she had asked, her voice softer.

He hadn't said anything for a while, just looked at her, and then finally he started the car, asking her where she was staying.

She had given him directions and then hadn't said anything else, just turned away and stared out the window.

She was trying not to think of anything, but the ride back into Lima was about half an hour, and after fifteen minutes she again remembered what had happened that night.

Tears threatened to spill over again as she was filled with self-loathing at her actions. Alcohol had played a part yes, but she would never do anything she didn't want to, even while drunk. She had wanted Mike to do what he did, and even filled with disgust at what had transpire, she still felt a shiver of lust as she remembered the feel of his cock at her entrance. Her pussy wet and begging him to enter.

She stifled a sob and heard Sam take a breath as if to say something, but he let her be and she was grateful for it.

The thing was, she was now the other woman. How could she let that happen? Especially with Mike, when she still remembered to this day how her heart had splintered when her friend had told her she'd seen him with another girl at a party.

She had made a solemn vow to herself never to do that to another woman, and today she had broken that vow. She felt dirty and shameful, especially when she remembered how she had begged him to finger her.

The scenery outside blurred as her eyes welled over, and she blinked furiously to try and get rid of the tears. They slid down her cheeks, following the path of the tears she had already cried that night.

Anger boiled up in her as she thought of how she had reacted once Mike had left. Why did she have to be the one to suffer for what had happened. Mike had been the one to come on to her, propositioning her and taking advantage of her vulnerability. He was the one with a partner, with no care for what she would go through if she found out. Just like when they had been together and he had just walked out on her when confronted with what he had done.

She wondered bitterly if he would at least try and explain himself to this Quinn woman, and what his explanation would be. She would love to be a fly on the wall to witness that, because try as she might, she couldn't find any explanation why he had behaved as he had.

The scenery of farmland outside her window gradually changed to sparse houses as they entered her hometown. She hadn't been there in almost a year, the last time being when Rachel had had her engagement party.

She remembered that night and how much fun they had had. It had been at one of Rachel's closest friends" house and she had hired a lingerie model and they had howled over the different types of underwear she had modeled. After the show, they had played drinking games the whole night and finally fallen asleep in the lounge.

Tina wished she could go back to that night and stay there forever. She had been so happy for her sister and so happy to be home. That was the night she started thinking about getting a regular job and staying in the country for once.

She sighed and finally turned to face Sam. He looked so worried that she immediately wanted to kick herself for putting him through this.

It was so strange that she hardly knew him, yet it felt like he was already closer to her than anyone else.

He caught her eyes and when she saw the stress in them, her heart constricted.

"_**I'm sorry,"**_ she said, her voice clear and even for the first time since finding Mike outside.

"_**Why are you sorry,"**_ he asked, and she could hear the relief in his voice that she was finally talking to him.

"I just had a rough night," she said, leaning her head back against the headrest and staring at the roof.

"_**I wasn't exactly honest with you when I told you about that guy who was bugging me earlier,"**_ she said when he didn't reply.

"_**I kind of thought as much,"**_ he said softly, his voice like a salve to her soul. _**"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."**_

Tina smiled sadly at his words. She actually thought she should talk about it. Maybe it would make more sense if she did.

"_**We used to date when I was in school here,"**_ she said, motioning to the surrounding town.

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**He was my first love,"**_ she said, her voice breaking as she fought to talk around a lump in her throat.

"_**Don't talk about it if it hurts you," **_Sam said, his hand leaving the steering wheel to squeeze the hand lying lifelessly next to her. She grabbed his hand and held on.

"_**No, I want to,"**_ she said, clearing her throat. _**"I thought he was the one, of course,"**_ she went on, her voice sarcastic as she remembered how perfect life had seemed.

"_**Unfortunately, he didn't agree with me. Let's just say that I wasn't enough for him."**_

Tina could hear the bitterness in her voice and it startled her. She had thought she was over that particular experience a long time ago, but obviously, it had affected her more deeply than she had ever known. She had never been able to talk to anyone about it. Instead, she had just pushed it to the back of her mind, and eventually declared herself over it.

Sam squeezed her hand again, bringing her back to the present. She looked over at him and her heart clenched again.

"_**He cheated on you?"**_

"_**Yes, and when I confronted him about it, he didn't offer me any explanation or apology, he just left. I haven't seen him in ten years. Imagine my shock when I saw him today."**_

"_**I can't even imagine,**_" he said. Empathy came through in every syllable and Tina had to work not to choke up again.

How did this man that she'd known for less than a day get her like this?

"_**What happened today?"**_ His voice was cautious, letting her know that she didn't have to tell him if she wasn't comfortable with it.

"_**He propositioned me,"**_ she said. She wanted to tell him everything, but she knew she couldn't talk about what had happened outside yet. Not completely at least.

His hand clenched in around hers when she said it, and she wondered what his reaction meant. When she looked at him, she could see the tension in his jaw and suddenly she wanted to run her fingers over it to take the tension away.

Mentally shaking her head, she berated herself for her wanton fantasies. How could she even think about something as intimate as that now? Was she completely beyond saving?

"_**I wish I could go back and punch him."**_

His voice brought her back from her self-flagellation and she realized that the tremor in his voice was because he was trying so hard not to lose his temper.

"_**He's not there anymore,"**_ she replied, trying to soothe him. She had made sure of that fact before she had come out of the bathroom.

"_**Lucky him,**_" he said, his voice almost a growl, and she smiled at the intensity of it.

"_**I don't want you to worry about him,"**_ she said, _**"he's not worth it."**_

There was silence for a while, and when Tina realized that she was still holding his hand, she reluctantly let it go. He gave her a quick glance, but didn't comment as he moved it back to the steering wheel.

When she looked outside again, she saw they were now driving through the main part of town. Her hotel was only a few minutes away, and when she thought about staying in the sparse room, alone except for her memories, her stomach clenched. She wondered if she could convince Sam to stay with her without expecting anything.

"_**Why are you staying in a hotel if your parents live in town?"**_

His question caught her off guard and her head whipped to him. Did he know what she had been thinking?

When she saw he was merely curious, she relaxed a little.

"_**My parents' house isn't too big and they're already playing hotel to some of my relatives. I just thought it would be easier and more comfortable to get a room."**_

"_**That makes sense, I guess..."**_

Tina thought he would add something else, but he stayed quiet.

"_**What,"**_ she finally asked as he pulled into the parking lot.

He killed the engine and turned toward her, leaning his back against the driver door. His eyes roamed over her, but she didn't think it was in a sexual way. She thought he might be trying to assess if she was okay.

"_**I just think it might be better for you to not be alone right now,"**_ he finally replied.

"_**I was thinking the same thing,"**_ she said, embarrassed at admitting her weakness.

"_**There's nothing wrong with needing companionship. People need other people in their lives, Tina, don't be embarrassed admitting that you don't want to be alone."**_

"_**I'm not embarrassed,"**_ she automatically replied, cringing when his eyebrow lifted in disbelief.

"_**Look, I told you," **_she said, _"I'm fine. I just need to take a shower and sleep it off. I just drank too much tonight."_

It wasn't a lie, she thought. Even after everything that had happened that night, her mind still felt foggy and she couldn't focus on anything.

"_**Right, well, let me at least walk you to your room."**_

Sam opened his door and she had no choice but to follow his lead, clumsily stumbling out of the truck and almost falling on her ass again. She quickly righted herself and hoped that he hadn't noticed.

If he had noticed, he didn't say anything, just moving to the hood of the truck and patiently waiting for her to follow. When she reached him, he took her hand and they silently made their way into the hotel.

Tina was trying to decide whether she could ask him to stay without giving him the wrong picture. Any other day she wouldn't have minded so much if he did get the wrong picture, but not tonight. Tonight she just wanted someone to be there with her.

Her room was on the second floor, and when they reached the hallway leading to her door, she still hadn't made her decision.

Reaching her room, she fiddled in her purse, half-heartedly looking for her keys and trying to avoid looking at Sam, who was so close to her that she could smell his delicious cinnamon and chocolate scent.

Finally taking hold of her keys, she took a breath and faced him.

"_**Will you stay with me?"**_

Her stomach flipped nervously as she waited for him to answer.

"_**I don't think that will be a good idea,"**_ he finally replied, and she realized he probably thought she was propositioning him.

Flushing, she tried to explain, _**"Not for that,"**_ she said a little bit too harshly, and immediately tried to back pedal.

"_**Not that I wouldn't like to, I mean, that's not what I meant... oh God, never mind."**_

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so mortified. Her face was on fire and she just wanted to get away. She whirled around and tried unsuccessfully to fit the key to the lock, her hand shaking from embarrassment.

She stilled completely when she felt Sam" fingers under her chin and she let him turn her head to look in his eyes, even though she didn't want him to see the rejection in her eyes.

"_**I just meant that it wouldn't be a good idea for my truck to stay in the parking lot the whole night and set tongues wagging,"**_ he said softly while his thumb absently stroked her chin and sent shivers through her again. _**"It's a small town, after all."**_

She could see the sense in his words and they made her feel a little better, even though she still desperately wanted him to stay. She realized belatedly that she didn't want anyone else but him with her and that thought frightened her a bit before she pushed it away.

"_**I understand,"**_ she said softly, _**"I guess this is goodnight then."**_

Tina heard the sadness in her voice and felt her embarrassment level rise. Why was she letting this affect her like this? She had been alone for years and she had never had a problem with it. Why did she have to start feeling like this now?

"_**I wish I could stay,"**_ he said after studying her for a while_**, "just to keep you company."**_

Before she had time to tell him it was okay, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him in a hug. It had been ages since she had hugged anybody like this and her body responded with longing. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed into him, reveling in the closeness of it.

"_**I'll tell you what,"**_ he said finally, _**"I'll come in with you and stay until you fall asleep. Would that be okay?"**_

The light feeling flooding her stomach reflected her relief at his words.

"_**That will be perfect,**_" she said leaning back and looking up at him with a smile. He answered her smile and released her to open the door, taking over when she still had trouble getting the key in the proper hole.

"_**I'm going to take a shower, okay,"**_ she said as she moved straight to her suitcase and took out her night clothes.

"_**I'll wait for you in here."**_

The shower was quick but heavenly, and she felt ten times better when she finally emerged into the room again. She had changed into a black tank top and silky blue women's boxers, her hair tied in a high ponytail. She felt fresh and clean and ready to lose herself in the bliss of sleep.

She studied herself in the mirror before going back to the room. The shower had erased all traces of her crying fit and she thought she looked normal.

She had always thought she was quite pretty, even though she was a size twelve instead of the perfect 8. She had an hourglass figure with generous curves and breasts that filled a size 36DD.

All-in-all she had always been happy with her appearance and never felt the need to starve herself in order to comply with the general rules of beauty, even though she was fanatic about taking care of her skin. She went through numerous bottles of cream in a month and moisturized twice a day, leaving her skin smooth and soft to the touch.

Reassured by what she saw, she opened the door to the room and froze. Sam was lying stretched out on the bed and he had taken of the long sleeved shirt he had been wearing. His upper body was tanned and masculine, but not overbuilt. A huge tribal-like tattoo covered his upper arm and except for a trail of hair running down his chest and disappearing down his pants, his chest was bare.

His quick intake of breath told her that he was appreciating her appearance just as much as she was his and she saw him gulp. For a moment she felt sexy and seductive before remembering that she really didn't want to get into anything else tonight.

Breaking her fascination with his body, she moved over to the bed and got under the covers next to him. She heard him take a deep breath as he pulled her closer to him and she rested her head in the bend between his chest and arm and wrapped her arm around his torso. She felt the muscles jump and again felt a flash of satisfaction at his reaction to her before pushing it away.

She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him, getting comfortable. She could hear his heart beating under her ear and the steady rhythm soothed her closer to sleep.

"_**Thank you**_," she sighed just before falling asleep, and she felt his arms tighten around her.

"_**Anything."**_

His whisper was so soft that she hardly heard it, but she caught it and held it close, falling into a deep sleep with a soft smile.

A/N: READ & REVIEW

Disclaimer: Not Mine

ORIGINAL STORY: Choosing Love by Vernice Brown.

**And yes, I worked on Glee.** I'm friends with Almira, I think she's smilewithalmira. I don't know. I don't own twitter.


	4. WHY

Chapter 4

Tina was miserable. Her head felt like a woodpecker was trapped in it and her stomach roiled every time she moved. She was thirsty the whole time and had already gone through two liters of water and had to run to the bathroom periodically, the constant movement exacerbating her nausea.

Added to that the memories of how she had behaved the night before and she had literally never felt so terrible in her whole life.

She had decided when she woke up that she would stop feeling sorry for herself and take responsibility for her actions. She couldn't change what had happened, but she could prevent it from happening again.

Seeing Mike again after ten years had brought up all her old feelings for him, and she hadn't been prepared to deal with it. She had been vulnerable and weak the previous night, caught unaware, and though she didn't put all the blame on him, Mike had taken advantage of her.

It had taken her two hours to work through everything, and though she was still hugely upset when she thought about Quinn and that she was in fact the other woman, she was determined that she would not repeat her mistake of the previous night. After all, everyone deserved a second chance.

As she leaned back against the headboard in her darkened room, the TV humming in the background, her thoughts strayed to Sam. She had woken up alone that morning and for some reason she had been sad about it. She didn't know why she had reacted to Sam like she had, but she found herself wishing that he could have been there when she woke up. She felt good when he was around, like she could handle anything if he was there. She had never felt a connection like that with anyone, even Mike.

She wasn't in love with Sam, she was sure of that. But disregarding the fact that she had thought about jumping his bones more often than was usual for her, she felt a sense of companionship and ease with him.

When she had been with Mike, even though she had loved him with everything she had, their relationship had been fast moving and physical from the first day she had met him. They had hardly just spent time together.

She thought back to that first day they had met. Her mother had always been the type to allow her to go out and enjoy herself, and she had been at a party with her friend Judy. There hadn't been a lot of people of their school there as the host was in college, and the only reason they had gotten an invite had been because Judy was dating a friend of the host.

She had been having fun and was already tipsy when she had started dancing. She couldn't remember what song had been playing, but she remembered that she had been dancing slowly, swaying her hips in a way that she now realized would have been very suggestive.

Mike had been standing across the room and when she had noticed him staring at her dancing, a thrill had went through her and she had been determined to meet him. As the night progressed, she had kept aware of him, but didn't have the guts to go up to him, instead, she had made eye contact frequently, but she could never keep his eyes, the feelings building in her had been too intense and she had looked away coyly each time.

When she eventually saw him making his way over to her, his steps confident and sure, her stomach had flipped and she's struggled to catch a breath.

"_**Hi,"**_ he said when he stopped in front of her, closer than she had expected.

"_**Hi,"**_ she replied breathlessly, looking up into his eyes. They burned down on her and she had felt like she might catch fire.

"_**I'm Mike."**_

"_**Tina."**_

When she took the hand he was offering, a zing of energy shot up her arm. His eyes darkened and she licked her lips nervously, wondering what came next.

"_**Do you want to dance?"**_

The thought of pressing against him thrilled her and she wordlessly nodded.

Not letting go of her hand, he had led her to the makeshift dance area in the lounge and pulled her close to him, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her body had never felt so charged before and before the night had been over, they were making out in the back yard around a corner. She had allowed him to touch her breasts and his rough manipulation and his body rubbing against hers had been the best sensation she had ever felt in her young life.

Their relationship had escalated from there and she had waited less than a month to give in to his passion, easily matching it with her own. The six months they had been together after that night had been a whirlwind of touching and kissing and passionate encounters.

He had been twenty-two at the time and his image had been that of the quintessential bad-boy. He'd never gone to college, opting to start working instead and had gotten a job as mechanic in town. He'd had his own little apartment and they had spent hours locked away in there, slating their lust.

Shaking off the memories, Tina opened her eyes and stared blankly at the TV, wishing she wouldn't always linger over memories that meant nothing now. Melancholy was starting to take hold of her and she decided to take a nap to try and escape the feeling, also hoping the extra sleep would ease her discomfort and pain.

Burrowing under the covers, she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

A knock at the door woke her up at about one in the afternoon, and when she opened her eyes, she almost sobbed in relief when she realized her headache was gone.

The knock sounded again, and wondering who it was she got out of bed and went to open it. The nausea had left almost completely and she was feeling immensely better than she had that morning.

Opening the door, she blinked at seeing who it was.

Sam was standing there with his thumbs in his jeans, his white t-shirt stretched over his biceps and showing off his tattoo.

"_**Sam,"**_ she exclaimed, a happy feeling rushing through her.

"_**I've come to check up on you,"**_ he said, his eyes dancing and his smile wide.

"_**Come in,"**_ she invited, moving to let him through the door and closing it behind him.

He walked over to the easy chair next to the bed and sat down, crossing one ankle over his knee. Looking up at her, he caught her eyes and smiled again.

"_**So, you look better than I expected,"**_ he said, _**"what's your secret?"**_

Tina blushed as she realized she hadn't changed out of her sleeping outfit yet and that her hair was probably a mess. She also remembered his arms around her just before she fell asleep and her blush deepened.

He laughed at her blush, the sound rich and deep, and she felt her answering smile.

"_**I look like crap and you know it,"**_ she replied, still smiling.

"_**You look gorgeous,"**_ he retaliated, "as always."

"_**Well, I'll take that with a bit of salt,"**_ she said rolling her eyes_**, "give me a minute to clean up."**_

As she was talking, she moved over to her luggage and dragged it into the bathroom.

"_**Don't close the door on my account," **_she heard as she was closing the door and she felt a silly grin spread across her face.

How did he have this effect on her? His obvious flirting should have sent her running a long time ago, and here she was grinning like an idiot at his quips.

She dug around the clothes thrown in the suitcase and selected a fitted black t-shirt with a smiley face on the front and a pair of jeans and cowboy boots.

Once dresses, she brushed her teeth, put on some mascara and lip-gloss and fixed her ponytail. Declaring herself presentable, she went back to the room.

Sam was still sitting on the chair and when he saw her, her let out a whistle. _**"Damn girl, you clean up good."**_

"_**Stop that," **_she said, flustered.

His eyes roamed over the tight top and lingered on her breasts before moving down the length of her legs and back up to her face. His appreciation was apparent and she felt like her skin was glowing.

"_**So,"**_ she said, trying to think of something to say that would diffuse the sudden spark in the air. "_**What time did you leave last night?"**_

The question was out before she could think about it and she her desire instantly flipped to embarrassment as she remembered what she'd put him through the previous night.

"_**I left about half an hour after you fell asleep,"**_ he replied. _**"I wanted to make sure that you were okay so I stayed a bit longer."**_

"_**I'm sorry about the way I was last night,**_" she blurted, suddenly worried about his impression of her. _**"I normally never get like that. I think the wine made me a bit crazy."**_

"_**Ah yes," **_he said solemnly, _**"I have known for a while now that wine has that effect. I should have warned you."**_

His eyes were dancing with humor and she relaxed again, glad that he wasn't going to make a big deal out of the whole thing. The sooner she could put the whole night behind her back, the better.

"_**I forgive you,"**_ she replied and caught her breath at the smile he leveled at her.

"_**Well, now that you are completely recovered from your ordeal, what do you say we go pick up your car?"**_

"_**Oh my God, I completely forgot I left my car at the estate,"**_ she exclaimed mortified. How could she forget about her car? She obviously didn't have her priorities straight. "_**Will you take me to fetch it, please," **_she begged_**, "I'll pay you for petrol."**_

"_**Don't worry about it honey, I've got you covered. Come on, let's get going."**_

He held out his hand and she took it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She belatedly remembered to grab her purse from the table next to the door just before it closed and barely managed not to get her fingers caught.

The drive to the estate didn't feel like half an hour and Sam kept up a constant stream of chatter about life around town. The fact that he knew so much about everyone fascinated her.

"_**How do you know all of these things about everyone?"**_

"_**I listen when I'm working,"**_ he said.

"_**So what, all these people coming to the bar just tell you these things?"**_

"_**Well, alcohol has long been known for its ability to loosen tongues and lower inhibitions,"**_ he said and winked at her.

"_**Stop embarrassing me,**_" she exclaimed while a blush once again made its way up her neck. She was having a good time, but really, she needed to stop acting like a sixteen year old. It was starting to get embarrassing how easily he could make her blush.

"_**Ah, don't be embarrassed. You needed to let off some steam."**_

Even though she knew he didn't know about what had happened with Mike, she was still reminded of her actions and the memory sobered her up.

"_**Thank you for staying with me last night."**_ She hadn't planned on mentioning it, but saying it felt right, and the look in Sam" eyes confirmed it.

"_**It was my pleasure honey,"**_ he said, his eyes shining with sincerity.

She wasn't sure how she felt about his casual use of a pet name for her. Things were already moving way faster than she was used to and she didn't think she was ready to take another step. It made sense that she needed to work through her feelings for Mike before she could be open to a lasting relationship after ten years of shying away from intimacy.

The rest of the ride was comfortably quiet and when they reached the estate and Tina saw her car in the parking lot, she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it was a small weight off her shoulders to see nothing had happened.

She had only bought her car right before her trip to England, and she hadn't had the chance to really drive it in. It was a glossy red Mini Cooper convertible with black leather seats, and she hadn't even had time to add any personal touch to it.

She had worked day and night for months with this car in mind, even though she had never owned a car before. It just wasn't practical for her lifestyle. But she had yearned after it until she had almost driven herself crazy. In the end she had saved up to put down a deposit on the car, and the day she drove it out of the show house she had felt free. She didn't know what she felt freed from, but as the wind blew through her hair she had felt like there was nothing in the world that mattered except the wind and the sun and the sky.

Tina ran over to make sure that the inside was okay as well before turning and looking at Sam as he came over to her. His gait was comfortable and casual with only a hint of a strut. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he had a pensive look in his eyes.

"_**Everything's perfect,"**_ she declared when he was close enough to hear.

"_**That's good to know, these days you can't leave your car anywhere around town or you'll lose all the parts within hours."**_

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm but her smile was wide.

"_**So, what are you going to do now,"**_ he asked.

"_**I actually don't know, I haven't planned that far ahead. I have dinner plans with my family tonight though."**_

"_**Well, come out for ice-cream with me then. I know a place that serves chocolate fudge sundaes that are downright sinful."**_

"_**Wow,"**_ she said as her mouth flooded with saliva, "_**you have no idea how good that sounds."**_

"_I don't know,"_ he murmured, he kept her gaze as his eyes darkened, _**"I bet I could come up with a few ideas that could be better."**_

Tina caught her breath at the sudden change in atmosphere. She watched speechlessly as Sam slowly moved closer, giving her time to move away if she wanted to. Her heart-rate sped up and her stomach seemed to disappear as her anticipation heightened.

He was close enough now that his cinnamon and chocolate scent enveloped her and she could feel the electricity between them build. Her thoughts went hazy as she inhaled and seemed to take in his essence. Heat and passion and masculinity.

He lifted his hand to lightly stroke her cheek and his touch was like a lightning conductor.

"_**You are so beautiful,"**_ he whispered as he leaned closer, still taking his time and giving her more than enough time to turn away if she wanted to.

Tina knew she should, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest that it was almost painful and her body felt wired in anticipation. She wanted his kiss. She yearned for it in a way that she had never wanted anything. She wanted him to touch her and grab her and brand her as his.

Her eyes flew open at the last possible moment, his lips so close she could almost feel them.

"_**Wait,"**_ she gasped, her hands coming up against his chest.

He backed away immediately and she could see pain and confusion in his eyes before he masked it and his face became a smooth mask.

"_**I'm sorry,**_" she said unevenly, "it's just happening too quick."

"_**No, I'm sorry."**_ His voice was tight and she could see that she had hurt him. _**"I should have known..."**_ His voice trailed off and he looked away, not letting her see the emotions roiling in his eyes.

"_**Sam, please,"**_ she whispered, needing him to understand even though she didn't. "_**It's not that I'm not attracted to you, believe me I am. I just can't do this right now."**_

He let out a deep breath and turned back to her. _**"I'm sorry if I'm moving too quick, Tina. I don't normally rush into things like this, but I just can't seem to help myself when it comes to you."**_

His sad smile tugged at her heart and she wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around him, but knew she couldn't do that.

"_**I'll understand if you don't want to see me again.**_" The words burned coming out, but she had to give him the opening. She had led him on then turned him down. She couldn't offer him anything and even though it hurt to think of never seeing him again, she wouldn't dangle him along for her own purposes.

"**Don't be ridiculous,"** he said, stepping closer to her again and taking her hand. _**"I like you too much to just let you walk away never to be seen again. I'll take friendship over nothing any day, as long as it means I can spend time with you."**_

Tina could only stare at him. His words had burned with sincerity and his eyes were once again open and honest, and she could see he really meant it that he just wanted her in his life.

She knew it wouldn't be that easy. She was too attracted to him for it to just be friendship, but she couldn't bring herself to walk away from him. And who knew, maybe being friends would be enough.

"**Okay," **she finally said and was gratified by his smile.

"_**Great, now how about those chocolate fudge sundaes?"**_

"_**I can't wait."**_

They got in their respective cars and drove out together, Tina reveling in the smooth control of her Mini.

The ride back to town seemed longer than their ride to the estate and after a couple of minutes Tina found herself reliving their almost kiss. Her body had cried out when he backed away and it still held the remnants from the chemistry between them.

She thought about why she had stopped him and remembered her thoughts of him branding her as his. It was such a foreign and submissive concept to her that it had confused her, and for a moment there she had thought about being with him in a relationship. The thought had scared her enough to clear her mind and she was still wondering why she would have had it in the first place.

She didn't want that. She had never wanted that. She was an independent woman who thought for herself and made her own choices. Being in a relationship wouldn't suit her even if she had wanted one.

She realized that the reason she had backed away from Sam is because somewhere, deep inside her, she knew that it would never just be sex with them. He wasn't the type who would be happy to see her only when the need struck her and she didn't want that from him.

So friendship it would be, she decided as she let the top of the mini down and felt the wind whipping her ponytail around. Friendship would be safe and she would still get to be around a guy she felt a connection with, even if she only stayed in town for a couple of weeks. She was planning on getting an apartment in Cape Town, and once she was settled down there, she probably wouldn't see Sam that much anyway.

Yes, friendship was their best option.

MULTI UPDATE OF STORIES.

A/N: READ & REVIEW

Disclaimer: Not Mine

ORIGINAL STORY: Choosing Love by Vernice Brown.


End file.
